Core Narrative 2
ENTER THE BIZARRO WORLD Basic Concept The kingdom of Telof surrounds a giant mountain. Every time a King dies, a competition is thrown where 100 brave humans trek up themountain to find and bring down a rare species of rose that lives at the very top. This isn’t just a normal mountain, the mountain plays mind tricks, is home to dangerous animals, and can tap into to your inner thoughts… and your worst nightmare. The story follows Garin, who is forced to compete by his parents in order to bring wealth and prosperity to their poor family. The Hero - Garin The Physical Goal – To not die on this journey up the mountain. The Emotional Goal – To get over his fear of being scared about everything. Personal Obstacle – Strong minded but not strong willed. The Villain - Darius Justification – The obvious choice for King, strong minded, strong willed, very strong. Everyone waiting for the rightful King to come down the mountain knew it was going to be Darius. Even Darius knew this and he used it to his advantage. His tactic was to eliminate the competition. Instead of focusing on making it to the top, he hunted the rest of the competitors. In his mind, it was just because they were going to die on the journey anyway. Supporting Cast 1. Yaz. Yaz is a childhood friend of Garin’s and is also competing in the competition. 2. Ahri. Ahri is one of the few women to be competing. She ends up saving Garin in a bout with another competitor. 3. Ezzie. The “hand of the king.”. In tradition, the hand of the king rules the kingdom until the new king is announced. Ezzie lets the power go to his head and drives the kingdom into chaos.u Locations 1. The bottom of the mountain, the climb. 2. The middle of the mountain, the cavern. 3. The top of the mountain, the jungle. Logline After 57 years, the rose competition commences when the reigning king of Norwaya dies. Garin, a poor farm boy, is forced by his parents to compete to become the new king to bring them riches and glory. While journeying up the mountain, Garin must avoid terrain, being hunted, and his own mind. Medium – TV Show Why does it make sense? How does the story take advantage of the medium? There’s so many stories to focus on that this would be perfect for a tv show. You can have at least 3 plots running during an episode. You have Garin trying to defeat the mountain, you have Darius hunting people, the citizens of the kingdom, and other competitors. We can really stretch out how long it takes for someone to get to the top of the mountain. Platform – Streaming Services Why does it make sense? How does the story take advantage of the medium I honestly think streaming services are the way to go in any case. In terms of my story though, it has a very binge-y storyline to it. I want it to feel like the first season of prison break, where every episode you’re left on an extreme high note where you have no idea the fate of the character. Additive Comprehension 1. Origin Story? – Establishing the humans as a species on this planet. 5. Storyworld Reveal? – Showing what the world was like before the Sun got too hot and the surface was uninhabitable. Bowl of Serial 2. Series - Serialized